


October 2, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos refused to recall serving Unity.





	October 2, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Amos refused to recall serving Unity after he found himself near the Kents in a kitchen.

THE END


End file.
